<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you go first by tinytonysnark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822637">you go first</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytonysnark/pseuds/tinytonysnark'>tinytonysnark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytonysnark/pseuds/tinytonysnark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of a tweet: Two nights ago my boyfriend and I were out having dinner and I bluntly go "honestly I thought you were going to propose tonight" and he went "no f***ing way I thought you were gonna propose to me tonight" and so now we are engaged</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you go first</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's the <a href="https://tinytonysnark.tumblr.com/post/621255144816951296/blessedimagesblog-i-love-true-love">tweet!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Look, Samuel Thomas Wilson is a pretty patient guy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Needs to be in his line of work, dealing with a team of clashing personalities that have supercharged skill sets and access to high grade weapons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not to mention the lack of emotional intelligence when it comes to their </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> hang ups, leaving Sam to deal with the likes of Steve lamenting for </span>
  <em>
    <span>half an hour</span>
  </em>
  <span> on whether Tony is going to like the painting he did for him as if Tony isn’t so <em>in love</em> with the guy he’d love it even if was just a blank canvas with some splatters on it, or watching Bruce and Thor sneak looks at each other during movie night when they think the other isn’t looking or even when </span>
  <em>
    <span>Natasha</span>
  </em>
  <span>, who he thinks is more astute than the rest, stares at Pepper just a little <em>too long</em> whenever she comes by to check on Tony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And being in a relationship with Bucky Barnes, <em>well -</em> his patience for this man knows no bounds really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Except</em> for right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because dinner is over- this extremely <em>fancy</em> dinner in a five star restaurant that has <em>chandeliers</em> for light fixtures and caviar all over the menu-  and they’ve had their dessert and drank their champagne but there’s still <em>no ring. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought there’d be a ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky has been making thinly veiled references to marriage for the last <em>2 weeks</em> and they’ve had an honest conversation about their idea of marriage and where they thought their future was headed <em>6 months</em> into dating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Bucky, Sam didn’t even think about being in a serious relationship again- not after Riley -, let alone being <em>married</em>, but being part of the Avengers, being with <em>Bucky</em> - that’s changed a lot of where he thought his life was headed, for the better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now they’re here, standing outside the restaurant where Bucky has just treated him to a ridiculously expensive meal - and while neither of them are <em>stingy</em> or uptight about their spending when it comes to each other, they usually reserve the decadence for special occasions, and their anniversary isn’t for another 4 months, Sam’s birthday isn’t for another 3 and Bucky’s is over - so now he’s just confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting the bullet than letting this fester in his mind, he says bluntly, “I honestly thought you were gonna propose to me tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky who’s been trying to hail a cab whips his head around to stare at Sam. “Absolutely no way, I thought <em>you</em> were gonna propose to <em>me</em> tonight!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“WHAT?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw you looking at rings the other day!” Bucky exclaims, his hand still up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One, put your hand down idiot. Two, babe I was looking at rings because I thought you were about to propose to me and I wanted to be <em>prepared! </em>I wanted us both to have engagement rings," Sam says, moving to stand in front of Bucky and putting his hand in his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you think I was gonna propose?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been making comments about marriage and proposals for the last<em> 2 weeks</em>, what the hell was I supposed to think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky huffs at him, “That’s because <em>you’ve</em> been weird since we watched The Proposal <em>3 weeks ago!</em> I thought you were trying to feel out how I was feeling, so I wanted to encourage you.” His face goes pink a little. “That’s why I wanted to bring us out to dinner. I thought you were nervous so I figured I’d help with the set up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam stares at this absolute madman before reeling him in for a kiss, breaking apart to say, “You’re the most <em>ridiculous</em> person I’ve ever met, and that is really, <em>really</em> saying something”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky gives a small laugh that’s more of an exhale against his lips. “So, you wanna marry me, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam’s lips quirk up. “Yeah. And you wanna marry me, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky kisses him again. “That answer enough for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam hums, “Might have to run that one by me again, <em>fiancé </em>of mine.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's my <a>tumblr</a> if you'd like to say hi! :)  I've never written SamxBucky before so I'm excited to hear you thoughts! I usually post short stories on there, but figured I'd post this one here too.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>